


Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cold War, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Russia, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wish

Every step seemed to only further lull Claire into a standing slumber. Approaching the landing she then roused herself as she heard an odd sound. The noise repeating, Claire guarder herself as she made her approaching, slipping into the dimly lit side of the hallway.

Moving stiffly as she clenched her fist, the block had faced some problems in the past. She had to supress a shudder simply thinking about it. Yet as she turned the corner and spotted the hunched figure her fears were allayed. Miss Underwood was one of the quieter residents, the type to keep to herself. Yet now as Claire watched her striking her fist against the door to her apartment, she decided to make herself known.

Dottie could feel the bruises forming on her fist as she rapped the door again and again. She didn’t care. It would give way to her, or else. But as a dulled echo of footsteps reached her, the elderly woman tensed. Had her efforts alerted a neighbour and in turn brought the police down on her.

Turning sharply on her heels, eyes narrowing as she picked out the figure. The girl she’d noticed before, the nurse. A thin smile crossed Dottie’s lips as she spoke. “Claire.”

Having not expected to be recognized, Claire nodded a hesitant wave following. “Hey, Dottie.” Stepping closer, she had to avoid staring at the patches of dark flesh on the woman’s fist. Seeking to distract herself and Dottie, Claire spoke with haste. “So did you forget your key?”

Dottie’s reply was brusque. “No. The locks are old, it is defective.” While accompanied by as shifting gaze, flitting between Claire and their surroundings. A shrug was Claire’s response as she half mumbled. “Yeah, must be. Look it’s late-” Dottie seemed to perk up almost immediately, her eyes lighting as she replied quickly. “And you have come back from a long shift, yes?”

Claire gave a nod of confirmation but decided to let Dottie continue. The older woman replied in the same rushed tone. “I have friends I can have put me up.” A thin smile of her own, Claire tried to maintain balance, to offer rather than insist. “You don’t have to do all that. I mean I can let you stay tonight and we’ll call the landlady in the morning.” In an instant Dottie considered it and then nodded. “Yes, that idea is better.”

Wrapping her arm firmly around Claire’s, she then gave a nod for her companion to proceed.


End file.
